The Ponds Second Child
by flying-with-the-Doctor
Summary: AU Where Amy gets pregnant with her second child. Trying to tell it mainly from Rory's POV, but not very well.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story! I hope you like it.**

* * *

Rory knocked on the bathroom door. "Amy?" he called, "Are you okay?" She had been acting weird lately and now he could hear her vomiting.

"I'm fine," she called, "Don't worry about me."

"Amy," Rory said, "It's my job to worry, now I'm coming in." He opened the door to find Amy bent over the toilet, emptying her stomach of her last meal. "Amy," Rory said. He kneeled down beside her and pulled her hair back. She finished and wiped her mouth.

"Was it that Mezzaraenean food?" he asked, knowing that's exactly how the alien food had made him feel.

Amy shook her head. "No," she said, "It's been going on for almost a week."

"A week?" Rory asked, offended at the fact that she hadn't told him, "How did I not know about this?"

Amy bit her lip. Rory could see the hint of guilt in her eye.

"Amy?" he asked gently, "What's going on?"

"I'm pregnant," she said, "The TARDIS confirmed it yesterday."

Rory's eyes lit up, a smile appeared on his face. "Does the Doctor know yet?" he asked, his mood instantly transforming to excitement, "Or River? Please tell me you didn't tell them before me."

Amy shook her head, Rory's excitement was contagious. "No," she said, "Only the TARDIS knows."

"Should we tell them?" Rory asked, "Of course we have to tell them." He stood up fully intent on going straight to the Doctor.

"Rory," Amy said, grabbing his arm and pulling him back, "This might not be a good thing."

Rory turned back to her. "What do you mean?" he asked, his excitement souring slightly, "This is the best thing there is."

Amy bit her lip again. "I'm just worried," she said, "You know, after what happened to River and all."

Rory pulled her tightly into his arms. "I promise you my dearest," he murmured into her ear, "I will not let that happen. Now we know the stakes, and we've felt the pain, and I will not let it happen, I promise." And he meant it, more than he had ever meant anything.

He felt Amy nod into his shoulder. "Alright," she said, "Let's go tell the family."

The Doctor was in the library, River was nowhere to be found. He looked up from the book he was reading as they walked in. Rory saw the title was: The Exploits and Adventures of Brigadier Gerard.

"Good book?" he asked, awkwardly trying to make conversation.

"And seriously underrated," the Doctor replied marking his page, "Written by the great Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. I was thinking of paying him a visit, he told he was going to base a character off me and an old friend. I've been looking for the correct books."

"Interesting," Rory said, "But we came to talk about something else." He nearly exploded with the news/

"Yes," Amy said, rolling on the balls of her feet next to him, "We have some very important news."

"Before you tell me," the Doctor said, "Is it good news, or bad news? Or is it just news for me to interpret in any way I want?"

Rory and Amy looked at each other, momentarily confused by the Doctors. "I guess the third," Amy replied.

"Alright," the Doctor said, "What's your news? Or should I guess?"

"Why don't we just tell you," Rory said, wanting to allow Amy to tell her best friend.

The Doctor nodded enthusiastically.

"I'm pregnant," Amy admitted, "The TARDIS thinks I'm about two months along."

The Doctor's jaw dropped. "You-" he pointed and gestured wildly, "Are you really?" he asked finally, "Is there really a baby in there?"

Amy laughed. "Yes," she said, "TARDIS confirmed."

"Is it a boy or girl?"

"We don't know," Rory said, beginning to wonder himself, "It's too early."

"I've never had this happen before," the Doctor admitted, "It really is rather exciting."

"What about River?" Rory asked, raising one eyebrow.

"Completely different," the Doctor replied, "We didn't actually know her until the last minute, and I never really met her when she was a baby." He smiled at Amy and gestured at her belly. "Just think: in a few short months, you two are going to be parents. And I get a baby brother or sister in-law."

Rory smiled at Amy and the Doctor, all they were missing was River.

"Did I hear good news?" They all whipped around to see the sassy Miss River, "Or were you talking about me?"

Amy smiled. "River," she said, "Rory and I have some pretty big, recently discovered news."

"What is it?" River asked, sassily cocking her head to the side.

"In a few months," Amy began slowly.

"You're going to have a baby brother or sister," Rory said quickly, not willing to wait for Amy to finish.

River looked taken aback. She looked at Amy, then Rory, then Amy again. "You're?" she asked.

Amy nodded. "I am," she cried.

River pulled them both into a tight and well-deserved hug, which the Doctor of course joined as well.

Rory watched the family he loved. They weren't in any way normal, but he wouldn't trade them for the world.

* * *

**I know I don't write very long chapters, but I'm trying to work on it. Please follow, favorite, and criticism is how I become a better writer. Just don't be to mean.**

**~Pandorica**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I was going to wait until Saturday to upload this, but meh. I just want to say their will be a naming contest! Rules will be at the bottom. **

* * *

It had been one month since the discovery and Amy's morning sickness had only gotten worse. Too the point where Rory was holding her hair out of the toilet until it was nearly lunch. They rarely left the TARDIS because of this as well.

Rory had also been getting severely anxious and only left Amy's side if he knew she was with someone else. He really didn't want what happened to River to happen to this child.

It was one day as they were getting dressed that Amy asked, "So what are we going to name him or her?"

Rory paused. "I don't know, I really hadn't thought about it." Now that she had mentioned it, he didn't even know what gender he wanted.

"I already used Melody," Amy joked.

"Yah," Rory agreed, though he wished they actually called their daughter that.

"Do you have any ideas?" Amy asked.

Rory sat back and thought for a moment. "Well," he said, beginning to think out loud, "If it's a girl, Olivia, and a boy, Charlie."

Amy nodded. "How about we talk to River and the Doctor and see what they think."

"Do you not like those names?" Rory asked, mock offended.

Amy smiled at him, he really loved her smile.

* * *

They found the Doctor and River in the kitchen. They were drinking coffee and flirting like two office workers at the water cooler, they looked so happy together. Rory almost felt bad for butting into their conversation. He was thankful that Amy was there to do it for him.

"Hello you two," she said, entering the kitchen in front of Rory.

River looked slightly irritated at her flirting being interrupted, but responded with a: "Hello mother dearest, you're looking well today."

"Thank you River," Amy replied, "Rory and I were just discussing something."

For a split second, Rory thought he saw fear cross the Doctors face. Not scream in terror sort of fear, more like a sad fear. But just as it had come, it was gone.

"What were you discussing?" the Doctor asked.

"Baby names," Rory replied as he pulled out a chair at the table for Amy to sit down in.

"Bit early isn't it?" River asked.

"Amy's the one who brought it up," Rory said quickly, trying not to make himself look look stupid. Realizing his mistake, he shot an 'I'm sorry' look at Amy. Luckily she was already continuing.

"I just want to be absolutely sure of it when the time comes," Amy said defensively.

"We just wanted your opinions," Rory explained.

"Just shout out whatever you think would work," Amy added.

"Barbara," the Doctor said instantly, "Ian, Sarah Jane, Jack, Donna, Mickey, Rose..." He trailed off, an odd look of sad reminiscence in his eyes, though his usual grin was still spread across his face.

"What about you River?" Rory asked.

"Oh I don't know," River said with a shrug, "Willow, Eponine, Hamish, Zachary..." she trailed off as well. Though more with a look of confusion and deep thought.

"We could go for a seriously nerdy name," Rory joked, "Like when I was really into Lord of the Rings and thought my kids would be named Aragorn and Galadriel."

Amy shot him a look that screamed, 'if you ever suggest something like that again I'll skin you.' Rory acted mock offended again.

"Clara," the Doctor said, waking suddenly from his stupor.

"Oscar," River cried in response.

"Alright," Amy said, "Now that Rory and I have some names to think on, we'll go think on them."

She gave them a thumbs up and a tight smile. Rory knew what that face meant, and followed her to the nearest bathroom.

**So for the naming contest, you get to vote on gender, first and middle name. They can be any name you want, they don't have to be from this Chapter or Doctor Who. Top five will be released in Chapter 7. Don't be afraid to comment and give constructive criticism (just keep it constructive).**

**~Pandorica**


	3. Chapter 3

**Not much to say up here... enjoy!**

* * *

"Rory," Amy said, waking him in the middle of the night, "Roorryy."

"Yes Amy?" Rory asked, wiping the sleep from his eyes and trying not to be irritated, "What do you want?"

"I really really want some fish fingers and custard," Amy said blearily, "You know, pregnancy cravings and what-not."

"Alright darling," Rory said, he rolled over and kissed her nose, "I'll go get you some of those fish fingers and custard."

He climbed out of bed and pulled on some sweats, deciding not to bother with a shirt. He headed through the TARDIS hallway. The lights lit up automatically, guiding his sleep addled mind to the kitchen. Just as he was about to get there, he heard a voice that caught his attention

"What are you supposed to do?" River asked nearby. She sounded like she was trying to convince the Doctor of something.

"I don't know," the Doctor replied, sounding positively worried, "She's four months along, and I know their going to realize it sooner or later."

Curiosity over rode any thoughts of their privacy and Rory found himself moving away from the kitchen and towards their voices.

"Sweetie," River purred, "You can't change it if it happens. They're going to be parents and any decisions they make will be for the good of their baby."

"I'm just afraid that something will happen to them," the Doctor explained, "They don't know how much danger they'll be in, that they are in. That baby has the possibility of being a timelord like you and me, it will be a timelord. I'm afraid I won't be able to protect them."

Rory caught a glimpse of them in their room around the corner. The Doctor was sitting on the edge of a bed wearing only sweats while River sat next to him, rubbing circles into his shoulders.

"I think they know the safest place for themselves," River argued. Rory felt himself disagree with this statement, should he know the safest place?

"But what is the safest place?" the Doctor asked. He turned to look at River. He looked so much older than Rory had ever seen him, so much more serious.

"I can't answer that," River replied, she looked up and looked Rory dead in the eye, "I don't think anyone can."

Rory walked back to the kitchen and turned on the light. He began to prepare Amy the fish fingers and custard she had wanted, but his mind was in another place. Where would they be safe? Would they ever be safe? How was he going to keep his own kid out of danger? He sat down at the table and put his head in his hands. He wouldn't even be able to protect his own kid. If anything happened, he wouldn't be able to handle it. What was he going to do?

He carried Amy her midnight snack, and they talked about meaningless things while she ate. But at the back of his mind and in the pit of his stomach, he was worried. Amy told him the story about the first time she had met the Doctor (again) and all Rory could think of, was how he was going to protect his son or daughter. Even if it wasn't a timelord, which was highly unlikely, there would still be those who would want to hurt him or her simply because of his or her family.

As Amy fell back to sleep next to him, he lay awake; wondering if his own kid would ever be truly safe.

* * *

**I almost forgot, don't forget to vote on names. Even if you are never going to read my story again just send in a name, it is very much appreciated. Also don't be afraid to send constructive criticism or ideas to help make the story better. Every comment counts.**

**~Pandorica**


End file.
